Unexpected but Welcomed
by Amimelover4ever
Summary: Please R&R I really want to know what you guys think. So Ino is kidnapped by the Akatsuki, she also finds a secret her village has been keeping from her. What happens when she really shouldn't fall in love with someone like the crulest member of the Akatsuki? Pein/Ino
1. Caught

**Caught?**

Maybe this wasn't the best of time to be thinking of sleeping, the pain in her head was getting the best of her.

Okay, so all she remembered was that she had had enough of the people in at home, of her missions, and even had enough of her friends. To calm down a bit she decided to take a walk in the Forest of Death, yeah not the best choice but it was alone most of the time so she thought 'Why_ not?'_ Well the beautiful girl was in for a surprise, she was kidnapped by a man that looked unreal, half black and half white and an orange masked loud annoying moron.

Now she found herself with an unbearable pain, she felt sorry she wasn't strong enough to at least offer a fight, for that same reason she didn't understand what the hell the well-known organization known as the Akatsuki wanted with a weakling like her. Who knew, maybe they were planning to use her to attack Konoha, or extract information. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to budge.

"You're awake…" A handsome and bored man appeared before her. She looked at him carefully and she trembled… the Sharingan, she was terrified, she was no match for this guy or anyone in this organization, hell she wasn't even a match for Sakura. "Wait a little more; someone will come talk to you in a few minutes." He continued, her tightly shut eyes opened a little more when she found out she had at least a few more minutes to live.

She didn't need to ask this but she did anyway. "Am I going to die?" Her tone was worried and desperate for an answer.

"No, not yet." A different voice spoke up and the man who posed the Sharingan walked out without another word le leaving her with this black and white man, seriously she didn't know why it was hard for her to take this seriously, was she really this immature? Someone else came in, two TALL men, one with unreal eyes red and white, the other one with a mouth like that one of a shark. They stood there next to the black and white guy.

"T-Then, what do you want with me?" She asked scared because a bunch of possibilities of things they could want with her ran through her mind.

"Ino Yamanaka, kunoichi, medical ninja, 20 years old, team 10, now leading a team of her own, she is by the number of jutsus listed here one of the weakest ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village, I guess something that saves you from being the weakest is that you're a Yamanaka." The man with the red and green eyes spoke, the other one with the large sword hanging from his back seemed angry.

"This is pointless Kakuzu, why don't we just kill her and feed her to Zetzu here." The black half of the man named Zetzu smirked and Kakuzu sighed.

"Didn't you just hear me outside, since Konan's death we need a little extra help here." Oh God, so that's what they wanted her for. Kakuzu was about to open his mouth but she beat him to it.

"So that's what you want, a maid?! Why not just hire one instead of going around kidnapping ninja!" She yelled her temper getting the best of her.

"No we don't want a maid." The shark guy said.

"Then you want someone to clean?" She asked.

"No." He said again. This forced her to think something else, God she really hoped it wasn't this but she had to ask or they won't tell her, she really hoped it wasn't that.

"T-Then what do you want, sexual favors?" Her bluntness earned her a blush from the shark guy, a scary stare from Kakuzu, and an irritated Zetzu.

"We need a medical ninja, and maybe someone who can make decent meals." Zetzu said correcting her.

She thought this for a moment, she should probably accept, and that way she can learn a thing or two of these guys… learning their weaknesses will be good, she could learn about their hide out and if there is any way to escape, then she should return home and tell the hokage and they could hunt down this group of criminals.

"Okay, I'll do this for you." She said, the three men exited and left her there, next thing she realized, the pain in her head was gone because of the scare these guys gave her. Another thing was that she realized she wasn't tied up. _What the hell?_ She thought, to forget to tie a hostage like this. She got up, of course this had to be a trap, but they left and seemed somewhat relived she accepted their request. She stood up to explore the room she was in. Chains, all over the place she was only able to see chains and creepy walls; she was terrified of whatever was next. _This is not good; I have to let the village know where I am, more than anything, tell them who I'm with. _

With that she claimed the stairs, surprised to find the door unlocked. She peeked outside finding out this was still the basement, and to her luck not one person in sight. This place was kind of like Orochimaru's hideout. She was able to tell that this was underneath a big house. _There's probably a lot of empty land for quite some miles. _She walked on and on, this was a big place, with doors that led nowhere, well they led somewhere just not where she hoped. Forget getting information, she needed a way out.

The blonde beauty ran and ran but nothing just doors that led to different rooms with more doors and more doors that led to dead ends. She was now in a dark place, no light anywhere so she figured these smart asses kept this place dark for a reason. She proceeded forward reaching for her tools pocket amazed at the fact that they were still there, she pulled out a lighter that was given to her by her sensei Asuma, she was thankful she kept it because now it was the only thing that provided light. She walked and she came to a hallway after about three minutes of walking in complete darkness.

In front of her were stairs, she supposed they led to the actual Akatsuki home. She backed away not wanting to open that door with Kami knows how many assassins were behind it. She turned to find another door deeper into another hallway, this one was alone, she felt the sudden curiosity to know what was in there, as if she was being called to help a desperate soul, _What the hell am I saying? _

She opened the door to find something that looked like an office, it was dark and the only light that was coming in was from a window really high up, but it was giving off light and it was night, it will be the perfect time of the night to escape. She could focus her chakra in her feet and reach it without a problem. _Okay here it goes._ She concentrated her chakra and before she could even blink she was down stomach against the floor, someone had her hands pinned above her head and knee on her back pushing her closer to the cold hard stone.

"Where you going somewhere?" A deep male voice asked and she shivered at the cold air that suddenly took over. She fought to get away from him, but he would just press his knee harder against her back.

"Agh! Please stop, you're hurting me." She cried.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, by leaning the knee was pressed harder against her. "That's the point." He said and she knew he wasn't going to hesitate in killing her; however he was just there not moving a muscle to kill or hurt her more.

"I- I'm sorry… *shiver* it won't happen again." She hoped he allowed her to live; he loosened his grip on her.

"You're damn right it won't." Was all he said, his knee was still on her back not that much pressure in it anymore, however he pressed it harder again to whisper something in her ear, his hot breath hit her neck and scared her even more. "It'll be wise to not try to escape anymore, especially through my office."

"Yeah, okay, I'm sorry." She was relieved when he stood up and guided her out to the house. It was a big, comfortable home, big kitchen, bigger living room; it was as if they were the wealthiest criminals in the world. He showed to a room, this was where she will be staying she guessed. The office was dark so she couldn't look at him very well but now in the light she was able to see he was handsome, orange hair, he also posed the Rinnegan, and there was something familiar about him, something that reminded her of Konoha.

"Oh, yeah, and strike one." He said leaving her more puzzled than she already was. He left and she was left alone in this room, tomorrow she had to become something like a servant for the Akatsuki. She laid on the bed and let a few tears escape. For a second she wasn't scared now she was just able to feel one thing…pain.


	2. Something To Do

The next day Ino woke up in an unfamiliar room. Slowly she remembered what happened, she fought the urgency to cry and she got up and washed her face. Maybe she should ask if could go to town and buy some clothes, yeah right like these assholes would let her. She ran to the kitchen and looked around, she was stunned, these people had a nice house, a lot of land, and no food.

"Unbelievable." She hissed. _I guess I'll have to cook with whatever I find. _Yeah well she only found two eggs less than a ¼ of rice, and half of an apple. She fought the urge to scream and pull every Akatsuki member by the hair and ask why they had nothing in their fridge.

Suddenly a man with gray hair walked in whispering things. He sat in the nearest chair and looked at her from top to bottom. "Hey woman! When is breakfast gonna be ready?" He said putting his feet on top of the table.

Okay, so she could put up with this moron doing that to the table, but no one calls her that, it was disrespectful and annoying. "Listen Buddy, you and this disgusting team don't have food, so if you all want to eat something other than dirt today, one of you better go into town and bring some food other than these disgusting leftovers." She put the food she found on the table and walked away leaving a very shocked and angry Hidan behind.

She almost kicked the door of her bedroom open and entered shutting it louder than she needed to. _Fucking morons!You just watch I'll escape and . _Her mind was screaming that because she knew better than saying that out loud. How was she supposed to do anything she was brought here for when there was nothing in the kitchen other than stupid leftovers? She had a window in her room, but she had to think of another way to escape, she looked out the window and saw that there were all kinds of herbs in the fields, and by that she meant poisonous herbs too.

A knock was heard and she turned her attention to the door and a man with reddish hair came in, he wasn't that bad looking, another one stood behind him this one… looked like her…

"Hey, un, when is breakfast going to be ready?" The blonde one asked. She looked at him ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Leader has brought something for you to cook." The other one said, he sounded like he was getting impatient.

"Leader?" She asked. The blonde man stepped forward and almost pulled her arm out dragging her to the kitchen where everything was filled with food.

"Yeah, yeah un. Make some food; we haven't eaten anything since Konan died, well at least anything decent." The blonde guy who didn't look much older than her was trying to get her to hurry.

"Okay, umm…" She didn't know his name so she looked at him and put some things away.

"Deidara, this is my partner Sasori." He said pointing a finger at the redhead next to him. Zetzu walked in looking at the meat Ino had in the pan.

"Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka." She smiled and handed Deidara a plate with his breakfast. She also handed one to Sasori but he held his hand out to tell her he didn't want any. She looked around for Zetzu but he wasn't around, at that moment Itachi came in, she remembered him from the bingo book.

"…." Ino handed him a plate and he took it to his room, she noticed Deidara and Sasori were not around anymore.

"Hello Ino-chan!" An extremely cheerful voice yelled from behind her.

"Hey there." She said, this guy is really loud; she thought for a second and gave him his breakfast.

"Ino-chan this is delicious!" He said.

"Thanks you…" She didn't know his name so she didn't know what to call him.

"Oh right…haha… my name is Tobi!" He said, oh yeah this moron kidnapped her although most of the work was done by Zetzu. He immediately turned to leave.

"Hey Tobi, doesn't anyone eat here?" She asked.

"No, no one eats here because most of the members don't find a point in that." He said and turned to leave.

"Okay, then, that's okay." She said calmly, this gave her a plan, it was the perfect escape. After she finished making the rest of the plates for that idiot Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, that guy that attacked her yesterday in his office, and leader. Zetzu walked in and served himself a glass of water.

"Ugh, Ino you eat a lot." He said pointing at the two plates in front of her.

"Oh no this is for the guy that showed me to my room yesterday and this one is for the leader." She said pointing at each plate.

"What?" He said raising an eyebrow the white part at least. "Umm… girl the guy that showed you to your room and leader are the same guy…"

"What?!" She blinked a few times, so that guy was the leader! She had to admit that this guy was cute. _No Ino No! This guy will be toasted as soon as you get back to Konoha. _Just then _**He **_walked in.

"Morning leader." Zetzu said respectfully and walked out leaving the blonde beauty and the Akatsuki leader alone.

"Uh, I guess this is yours." She said and handed him the food.

"…Okay…" He said looking at the food she made for them. "I suppose you're going to clean after you finish right?"

"Yeah… you wish." She whispered unaware he had a perfect ear.

"Hehehe… you have quite the guts to be able to talk to me like that little girl. Do you realize every attempt you make to try to hurt me will only end up coming back to bite you in the ass?"

Something she really didn't want have happening right now was the eye contact they made that seemed to draw him closer than he already was.

She broke the eye contact… "I see you guys have food herbs outside, I need some for lunch."

"Didn't I bring some?" He said not lifting his gaze from her.

"No, not any of the ones I need." She breathed. He finally took his eyes away from her and walked out.

"I'll ask Deidara to take you." He said and left, leaving her scared at what she just felt when their eyes made contact.

_What in the name of God is wrong with this guy? _That was the only thought. She was shocked and on top of that anxious.

After a long hour of cleaning and dusting, she wondered if they expected her to clean their rooms too. _Oh no, no, no, I would never ever clean a guy's room not even if my life was hanging from a string. _With that she retreated to her room where not long after Deidara knocked.

"Hey un, leader asked me to take to pick those… uh things." He said not sure of what exactly he was supposed to do.

"Yeah, okay, let's go." She said and almost ran outside.

Once she was done with the food herbs she moved on to the poisonous ones, of course these guys had nothing that would kill them. However, they had a good amount of sleeping plants that will give her a window of about two hours to escape.

"Un, are you done?" Deidara asked tierd of playing with his clay.

"Yeah, I'll go make some lunch." She smiled and stood up.

"Alright!" He smiled as well and they both headed inside.

Ino was very careful when handling these herbs, for example too much will obviously kill them; on the other hand she really didn't see a problem with that. Lunch was almost ready and she made sure the herbs were no visible. _You just watch, they might not drop dead but I will definitely have more than enough time to search and leave. And if they do die, then that's not my problem, not like anyone will miss them. _

"What are you making?" A male voice asked from behind her. She turned around scared almost screaming, it was Sasori just standing there looking at her.

"Miso soup…" She said in an almost whisper. _ That's right, this guy doesn't eat, that means I'll have sneak out of here without him knowing. _"Are you going to eat?" She asked hoping this guy could at least have a drink of the tea she made, which by the way contained some sleeping herbs too.

"I can but I don't have to." He answered simply. "Why?" Now there was a question she really hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Because you didn't eat in the morning. I guess I was just wondering if you didn't like my cooking." She answered him hoping he would buy it. He did.

"No, I'm a puppet, which means I don't need most of the things you humans do." That made sense, except no she was even more concerned. _Even if this guy eats or drinks anything I made it won't work. Damn, I really didn't wanted to fight._

"I see." She thought of a way to make this guy direct his attention to something else that wasn't her, this guy could really spoil her plans.

"Ino. Do you want to go home?" He asked looking straight into her eyes; something about those eyes spoke the opposite from the fact that he wasn't human anymore.

"Yeah, I miss my mom and dad, I even miss some of my friends, but I also have something to do before I could go back." She said remembering a conversation she overheard, her father and Lady Hokage were talking about how they didn't wanted her to find out about the contents of a scroll in the Sacred Lands.

**Flashback: **

Ino was about to knock on Tsunade's door when she heard the voice of her father.

"I'm worried about her, The Sacred Lands have forbidden her entrance there and that's a relief, but if she finds out about _that_ scroll then even if she stays on the good side if anyone gets a hold of her then it will be if she wants to know what's in there?" Inoichi sounded scared but more than anything worried.

"I know, listen we're trying to keep her at a level just like the ninjas her age like a normal female ninja, and you know that The Sacred Lands are not only far away but near impossible to find. Ino will be fine." Tsunade assure Inoichi.

_A normal female ninja. What's going on? _Ino kept as quiet as she could.

"I just hope she never attracts any attention, especially any unwanted attention. Like for example, the Akatsuki or the enemy lands, this gift is meant to be cherished not feared, still we try so hard to convince her that she is as strong as she should be." With those words Ino became confused and walked away before anyone saw her.

**End Flashback **

"What do you need to do?" Sasori asked looking at her blank expression.

"Umm… I need to visit a few relatives." She lied, but she couldn't just tell him she had something her own father feared. Zetzu walked in not paying attention to any of them.

"So, where's my lunch." He asked not looking at them.

"Oh, I can give you some right now; it has some meat in there too, so it will be really good." She walked to the boiling pot in the stove.

"I don't eat that." The black half of Zetzu hissed.

"Oh okay, you're a vegetarian, I'll make you something right now." She said reaching for some vegetables.

"Zetzu, the bodies are in the back." Sasori said and Ino's eyes almost popped out.

So they were not kidding when they told her Zetzu eats people. Well anyway lunch was ready. Sasori exited the kitchen and went to his room, not that she knew exactly where he went. The plants should make them sleep instantly. She served the first plate and set it on the table. Just then Leader walked in and stared at the food on the table.

"Did you eat already?" He asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." Her back was facing him so she gulped, but to her disadvantage he saw that. This girl was clearly hiding something.

"Okay then, I want you to taste it." He wanted her to do what!?

"I'm really not hungry." She said, why didn't she think of this?

"Then should I make you eat it by force?" He took out a long black blade and pointed it at her. _Ugh! Why can't I push anything past this guy? _

"Okay, I'll do it." She could pretend to swallow it right? WRONG! Just touching it with her lips made her weak and putting the spoon in her mouth made no difference to eating it.

"I knew it." He said, as she was about to hit the floor she crashed against something soft. _His chest? _She thought he was going to let her hit the floor but he stopped her, just before everything went black she heard him whisper. "Stupid child, Strike Two, one more and you're out."

Something inside her made her think she really didn't want to find out what will happen if she ever got to strike three.

_**Leaf Village: **_

Sakura hadn't heard from Ino in a while, she didn't live with her parents anymore so they didn't know where she was either. Just then she saw Tsunade in a hurry to Ino's apartment as well.

"Lady Tsunade what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Ino has gone missing. We must alert everyone and hopefully I'm wrong." Tsunade fought to stay calm, but if she was right then that will mean someone found out about Ino and scroll that made her the strongest ninja in history.


	3. Feelings Blossom

"Ugh. Mom? " Ino woke up a couple of hours later; the room was dark and unfamiliar. _Oh yeah, I'm not home anymore. _She looked out the window and for the first time saw she had a balcony and her window was unlocked. It was really dark outside she looked at the clock on the wall,_ 4:58 a.m, It's early… mom, dad, *sigh* Sasuke, wait for me I promise I'll come back home dead or alive. _It had been almost a year since Sasuke came back to the village, they weren't together or anything but he did give her signals that he also liked her.

Suddenly she tasted a salty liquid, she looked up at the sky and found that there were no rain clouds; she realized the salty water came from her eyes. _I seem to be crying more than usual. _She put both of her hands on her mouth to stop her from making any sounds, she hated crying because of the sounds it came with, that's why she didn't do it often, but now the sadness overpowered her, unable to control it she just cried until the beautiful ice blue eyes gave out. _Just you wait! _

Tired of the tears she decided to take a walk. _Oh yeah, 'Mr. I have a stick up my ass' told me that I better not try to escape anymore or he would kill me. _No caring she stood up and walked away from the house surprised she wasn't pinned to the floor by you know who. She found a lake not that far away from the house.

_It's not like I'm trying to escape, if I take a swim I won't be hurting anyone. _With that she undressed herself and jumped in the water. The water was clean and fresh and it almost felt like she was in the lake back home. She decided she wanted to know how deep the lake was. She took a deep breath and went under, okay so last time she was in a lake she was able to hold her breath for one minute and thirty seconds.

Meanwhile an orange hair Akatsuki member arrived at the same lake as Ino and by coincidence the same spot, he too took off his clothes, and well jumped in as well.

Ino was counting in her head to know how long she had been under water. _88, 89, 90. _She swam back to the top and took in some air. She decided she would stay in the water a while longer just swim around and forget everything about these guys. She had to admit they weren't all bad, still they were assassins, they were not willing to talk only fight. _I guess I can understand they're fighting for survival, fighting to survive in this unfair world that decided to give them a motive to become what they were today. _

"What do you think you're doing here?" An angry voice with a hint of surprise spoke. She knew that voice, yes in fact she hated the person the voice belonged to. Not facing him she answered.

"Same thing as you I suppose. What? I can't do this either?" She looked at the water covering from her waist down; of course she wasn't completely naked she had her panties on but the thing that was supposed to cover her breast was soaking wet and well, see through.

"I suppose you can take a hint when someone doesn't want you in the same place as them." He said glaring at her, sure she was scared but now she had nothing to lose.

"Wow what a coincidence I was about to tell you the same." She finally faced him but she covered her breasts. He clenched his teeth. She spoke again; if she was going to die she might as well get everything out. "You have no idea how much I hate you."

"Heh, now I'm the one that was about to say the same." He said, he moved his head motioning her to leave.

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting out already… but you have to turn around and wait for me to get dressed." She said and he eyed her suspiciously and turned around.

She swam out and as soon as her feet were supposed to touch the lake floor nothing. "H-!" was all she was able to say before she sunk in a whole in the lake floor. _Why the hell is there wholes here? _She tried to swim up but her foot got stuck to some plants underwater. Both of her hands were covering her mouth now and she slowly started to blackout.

_How long have I been in here? I never thought it would end like this. I always thought I would die by the hands of someone stronger than me. _Those were her last thought before she blacked out completely.

"Ino! Ino!" A familiar voice called. It was her mother. "Wake up!"

"Mom? Am I- dead?" She asked getting teary eyed.

"What are you saying girl? Wake up! If you don't you'll be dead for sure!" Her mom shouted. She never yelled at her like that.

"Right." With that she opened her eyes to find a pair of eyes that possessed the Rinnegan looking at her.

"Come on you have to wake up, you're talking a bunch of nonsense, you're calling me mom." He said and she finally fully opened her eyes.

"You- you saved me?" It was more a statement than a question. "Why? I thought you hated me."

"…" He couldn't explain what suddenly made him panic at the thought of her dying. However he didn't have time to answer for the kunoichi hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered still holding him. She opened her eyes to notice he was only wearing black boxers and she was hugging him practically naked. She immediately let him go not sure if he even liked being hugged.

"Well I had to make a justu that will create a wave to get you out so our clothes got wet." He said pointing at the wet clothes. Great, just great, she had no extra clothes.

"Okay. Listen I'm sorry I talked to you like that before I- you know." Here she was apologizing as if trying to make up for what he had just done for her.

"Yeah, uh, I guess I'm sorry I have been talking to you like that." He said this girl made him feel a warmth only one other person had made him feel. He remembered the blue haired woman who gave everything to save him.

God how long had it been since Konan died? Three years, three years he had been in hell and now this girl comes and in just days reminds him that he is alive. Konan died because she sacrificed herself in order for him to come back to life as Yahiko, he couldn't explain why he still had the Rinnegan when Nagato was still dead. Of course instead of going by Yahiko he was more used to Pein/Pain. That's funny the three years he had been alive he had learned to become cold, cruel, just a man of evil, but this girl seemed to get something out of the old Yahiko.

It was only then she noticed something that made her blush, they were really close, like you shouldn't be that close to someone when you're almost naked. He seemed to notice this for he moved away from her.

What was wrong with her? She was acting like a child in front of a guy that shouldn't mean anything to her. The fact is that he did mean something and she couldn't explain what it was.

The light of the sun caressed lightly the creamy skin that belonged to this blonde beauty, he took a moment to admire the soft flower in front of him. Suddenly something hit him. _'Does this girl attract me?' _He asked himself, yeah, the truth was that this girl did attract him in ways he didn't think possible. She also didn't take her gaze off of him admiring him as much as he was admiring her.

**The Leaf Village: **

"Time is running out, if we don't find her it will too late." Tsunade said frustrated at the report that had just been given to her, the girl possessed a power like no other, there was a reason her training had never been as strict as the others.

"Lady Tsunade, do you think she ran away?" Kakashi asked.

"No! Ino would never betray her village. You know the reason she was given to Asuma in the first place was because training and missions with him are not hard. Kakashi, if anyone finds out about her power Kami knows what will happen." Tsunade dismissed him and called forward Team 7. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke would sure find something out.

**Akatsuki Hideout: **

Ino was shivering not knowing what to do; she had a towel wrapped around her while her clothes dried, but they still had to be washed. She wasn't feeling good, she knew she was going to catch a cold pretty soon. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and ran to go get it. It was Leader.

"Hi Leader, did you need something?" She asked. He tried to hide the blush that was visible in this face.

"Yeah, I brought you something to wear. I went into town to get it so you wouldn't catch a cold. Uh… I hope it fits you." He handed her a dress, it was cute, very similar to a sundress, and it was green with white flowers. She took it and smiled.

"Thank you, leader." She smiled; yeah it was definitely going to fit her.

"You can call me Pein" He said and walked away. When he was out of sight she smiled again kindly and whispered his name. Feeling this felt so right, but her father had always told that these guys were criminals. For now she didn't care, she felt as if she was about to scream of happiness.

"Thank you, thank you for everything… Pein"


	4. Absolute Obidience

**Absolute Obidience**

**Somewhere in the Woods: **

"Sasuke, can't the people that kidnapped her be from The Land of Grass, we have a pretty by problem with them and they would kidnap any Leaf ninja within their sight." Naruto suggested, he had a point; ninja from that country kidnapped a lot of their ninja in the past.

"I don't know. Kiba picked up her scent in this direction." Sasuke didn't want to admit it in front of anyone but he liked the blonde kunoichi.

"Naruto has a point, they could be trying to trick us and send us in the opposite direction." Sakura supported Naruto, still something told him Ino wasn't kidnapped by grass ninja.

"We'll continue west and if within two hours we don't see anything we will go back and head for the Land of Grass." Those were his final words.

**Akatsuki Hideout: **

Ino had been here for about a month; sure there were times when she wanted to run away, especially when Tobi had those annoying moments when he would talk. Other than that the members of the Akatsuki slowly started opening to her, even Kakuzu and Itachi.

Hidan, well Hidan and her will have fights everyday but always ended up talking again after an hour or so.

Tobi, although he was annoying sometimes, he was the only one she could talk to openly and he wouldn't blow her up.

Deidara, as long as she agreed with him in his view of art then there was no problem.

Itachi, well he was a quiet lad, but he of course insisted that she should be trained.

Kakuzu, most of her training will be done with him; she kept as respectful as she could most of the time.

Kisame, he was funny and had some great techniques; he taught her how to use a couple of water Justus.

Zetzu, she had to admit she was scared because of the changes of personality he had, like for example, he would talk to her about where he was created and then the next second he would tell her scram or he would eat her.

Sasori, well they had grown quite close, he would sometimes lose it and treat her like a puppet or use her as one. She knew that he still had some human things in him; after all, it was impossible to be a complete puppet.

Pein, well they wouldn't fight anymore, but also, she rarely even saw him and she still hadn't trained with him. Honestly she preferred it like that, not seeing him meant she couldn't feel anything that will ruin them both. Still, if she wasn't around him then it meant she was thinking of him.

Today she was supposed to train with Kakuzu, but he and Hidan were given a last minute mission, Tobi left with Zetzu somewhere, she didn't know why Tobi wanted to go when he didn't even know where Zetzu was heading, Deidara and Sasori went to train in a faraway place, Itachi and Kisame also out on a mission, and Pein, well no one ever knew where he was so you could say she was alone, so she had nothing to do today except clean. She began by dusting, after she finished she cleaned the floors and made some food. _It sure is quiet around here without them. I think I'll go to town and buy some stuff. Maybe I'll get them something too._ She giggled and ran to her bedroom.

According to Tobi, she should use a wig to stop people from recognizing her when she went into town. She hated hiding, still she didn't know why she never tried to run away anymore, she would think of it but she wouldn't do it. She looked at herself in the mirror, the brown wig made her seem like a civilian, she sighed and left for town.

The town was small but it was very peaceful and not that much crime around. She looked around and in no time she found the things she was looking for. Last time she came with Deidara and Tobi the three of them caused some trouble she wasn't proud of so everyone looked at her with angry looks. _Why did we have to blow up the only bar in town? _

When she was about to round the corner she saw three very familiar faces, she freaked out and although they hadn't seen her she felt just as scared. _This is the chance you've been waiting for, it time to escape. _The inner voice told her, but she didn't want to go, instead of listening to what her father always told her she ran the opposite direction.

**Flashback: **

Eight year old Ino sat next to her father and they both talked about what she should do.

"…Well Ino, you see, when Heaven blesses us with both of our parents you as the child must make sure you obey them without opposing them…" Inoichi explained to his daughter why some things had to work the way the work.

The young girl looked at him and then at the lake, there was nothing there in particular, just water.

"One day you will become a strong ninja and just like you obey us you must obey the hokage. And always remember that we all have a voice in our heads that tells us what is right when you don't know what to do… always listen to it." He put a hand on the girl's head.

"Yes daddy!" She smiled and hugged him.

**End Flashback: **

Ino ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. Why were they here? She stopped to rest and think of a way to hide. _Naruto can sense chakra, I don't think he felt mine, no they would've been here by now. _She began to run again until she finally made it home. She entered and ran upstairs to her room. _Ino, you have to go back and tell them where you are! Stupid little girl you think these ninja think you're something special, mess up again and they will kill you, but if you go home now then Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will protect you. _Ino once again ignored that voice and got in the shower.

**With Team 7: **

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat down to eat something and discuss their mission to bring back Ino.

"Do you think it was her decision?" Naruto asked.

"No, she is a very loyal ninja and she is always doing what everyone asks of her." Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Maybe that's why she's gone." Sakura finally spoke; both ninja looked up at her. "No one ever really stopped to ask her what she wanted, the pressure that was put on her to practice for the Ino-Shika-Cho formation when she had other plans for herself, Shikamaru always treating her like she was some kind of weakling." She looked down tears forming in the beautiful green orbs.

"…Sakura…" Naruto was concerned for her; after all he still loved her.

The beautiful pink haired kunoichi finally letting her tears escape. "Her father always requiring her absolute obedience, pressuring her to be with Shikamaru more, he only made her feel more empty, her father fought harder to keep her under his thumb than for her."

Sasuke looked away, he knew this was true. It was a well known fact in Konoha that the Yamanaka clan never had females born in the clan only males. This was why Tsunade was so concerned, the prophecy was terrifying, but according to the Hokage and the counselors she will be kept from fulfilling it.

"Even after she moved out, she had her father and mother there with her day and night telling her what to do. They were so afraid she was going to get out of their grasp become something bigger than they could handle." Sakura fought the tears, Ino was her best friend, her sister, and they would play, fight, share their secrets, talk about everything, and live through everything together.

"We'll find Ino, and bring her back with us." Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"For what huh? So that this time not only her parents and the hokage but her friends too try to control her? I just want to make sure she's okay. She'll come back when she's ready." Sakura tried to stay calm. Little did these ninja know that their conversation was being recorded by someone that worked for the Akatsuki.

**Akatsuki Hideout: **

Pein received a video from one of his spies telling him three ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village had just arrived. The video contained a conversation of the three Hidden Leaf Village ninja. They were talking about Ino, while hearing the conversation he couldn't help but get an image of the sweet girl they were talking about, he wondered how anyone could raise their children like that.

Meanwhile Ino stepped out of the shower and slipped into her clothing to go downstairs to make some food. She was still alone so she shouldn't make that much to eat. She made some rice balls and some meat and ate something, she wasn't that hungry anyways.

After she ate she went to the roof and just stared off into nowhere, the sky was dark and the rain clouds were visible. _Look at the open space, nothing, absolutely empty no trees, no traps… no people. _The opportunities to escape kept showing up, why wasn't she taking them? The drops of rain caressed her face; still she made no attempt to move. Why were they here? Why can't she go back home? Why didn't she want to?

The rain started coming faster and each second seemed colder. She started to get up to go inside, but she slipped, as she began to get up again she found Pein standing right in front of her. The silence made her think she had done something wrong. _Oh right, he's probably hungry. _

"I'll have your food ready in a second." She started to walk away but he held her hand and pulled her back in front of him.

"I'm not hungry." He looked into her eyes and moved her bangs aside, the rain wasn't stopping.

"Pein…" She looked back at him and smiled trying to hide her sadness.

He looked at her intensely and finally joined his lips with hers. She was surprised but she didn't doubt in kissing him back. The kiss was slow and sweet as if time itself had stopped; her lips were soft and his acted as if he was afraid to stain this white flower. She saw this and moved closer to him and he lost all fears and kissed fully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and for the first time in her life… the voice in her head stayed quiet.

**Note: Guys Tobi isn't mean in this story. R&R… Hope you liked it =D**


	5. The Prophecy

The two ninjas parted away panting. They didn't need to say anything, the silence said it all. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he was holding on to her waist, the rain left them soaking wet but they didn't seem to mind, they looked at each other and kissed again passion getting the best of them. Suddenly he broke the kiss and tensed up.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him and he hugged her tighter.

"Jinchūriki…" He sensed the chakra and sent her inside. He followed soon after.

"What happened?" She asked holding a towel out to him; he took it and started to slip off his Akatsuki coat.

"The Nine-Tails and two other ninja, but they left, you're safe." It had to be them, she wanted to tell him but he was strong enough to kill them so she kept quiet.

She looked at him in the eye and smiled. "So…umm… What now?" She asked not sure what they were now that they had kissed, twice.

He looked at her and dried his bare torso with the towel she handed him. "Now we keep this quiet or everyone will tease us about it."

"Yeah but what I meant is what are we now?" _Please don't say 'nothing', please don't say 'nothing', please don't say 'nothing'. _

"…" The lack of words answered for him, she just gave a simple _"Oh" _and walked away. He couldn't tell her he felt something for her, if anyone ever found out he cared for someone she will be targeted and on top of that: He was one of the most wanted criminals in the ninja world.

Ino knew she couldn't expect a relationship from him, he was the leader of the Akatsuki, criminals who would have to die sooner or later. His head had a price, maybe he just wanted someone to have a good time with, and since she was the only female here he probably thought she wouldn't say anything. She had to ask him, if she didn't she would probably end up getting the wrong idea. She walked back to where she had last left Pein and to her surprise he was still there. She approached him and asked him the question she didn't want rounding in her head forever.

"Why?" She sat next to him.

"Why what?" He asked, he hated half way asked questions, but he understood she was mad at him.

"Why did you kiss me… then you did it again… I just want to know if you just wanted to play around with me…" She was serious.

"I don't see you as that; I just don't want a relationship between you and me to hurt you."

"It won't hurt me… It'll hurt me even more if it ends like this without even starting." She was as honest as she could be.

"It has to… I need you to understand what you're getting yourself into when you're with me, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship either." He brought his hand to rest on her cheek.

She nodded, but he knew she wasn't sure of wanting this. He wasn't about to risk her life, he had already lost someone important; he wasn't going to lose another one. He stood up to walk away, that was when she understood he wasn't going to accept her in his life… he kissed her but he just didn't seem to let anyone in.

**Two Weeks Later: **

Ino had trained non-stop, it was as if she was trying to prove a point. If she wasn't training she was cleaning, and if she wasn't cleaning or training she was locked up in her room or in town or ignoring Pein. Today she was just going to go to town with Pein, not together of course, she always thought how it was pretty cool that the people in this town didn't care that the people who ran this town were Akatsuki.

Ino had become cold towards him; they wouldn't fight anymore or talk about anything that didn't have to do with the subject.

"In case you finish before I do, I'll be in the-"

"Lord Pein!" A loud female voice echoed, it made everyone in the street look.

A woman approached him; she seemed to know him quite well, the only thing that stopped her from throwing herself in his arms was that he took a step back. Ino looked at her and wondered how they knew each other; the woman was very pretty with red hair and blue eyes.

"…Hi Shiori…" Pein looked at her and then back at Ino. "Shiori Okayama… she is th-"

"I'm his girlfriend!" Once again everyone directed their attention to them and a few whispers were heard. Man this girl sure had a habit for cutting people off… Wait his girlfriend!?

"Okay, well, I'll leave you two alone." With that Ino walked away and left those two alone… _What the hell? Why does it feel like my chest is about to burst? I don't care; he said he didn't want a relationship… he just never said he was already in one. _

Ino walked until she reached a flower shop, she walked in and smiled, the sent was so soothing, it made her remember home. She wondered how everyone was doing, her mom, her dad, her friends, and teachers. She liked being here but she also wanted to visit her family and village. Her birthday was coming up and she wanted to celebrate it with her family but now leaving seemed to get her sad.

_*sigh* His girlfriend… how long? We kissed and he had his girlfriend… so he's that kind of guy. _

"Ino." A voice called out from behind her, it was Pein…

"You're finished?" She asked. He looked like he wanted to explain, but he just didn't seem to know how, never in his life had he had to explain something to a woman, not even to Konan.

"Yeah, I am, let's go back." They both walked in silence… as they both walked out of town into the forest something was thrown at them, or at her.

"A kunai." Ino jumped back and he did the same.

"Ino, go back home…" He said, he sensed a powerful amount of chakra.

"What? But Pein I can help you." She knew that there was someone here.

"No… they're Sand ninjas, what could they possibly want here." Two men stepped in front of them; they were indeed from the Sand Village. There was something odd about them though, damn he knew he should've kept the other bodies.

"We want the girl. Step aside or you will die too." One of the men spoke.

"What do you want her for? She isn't from your village." Pein got in front of her, did the Leaf Ninja sent them? No, they would've been here too.

"She's from the Yamanaka clan… the prophecy…" The other one said.

"Prophecy, I've never heard of a prophecy." She said, and Pein nodded, he had heard the prophecy before, he just didn't believe it.

"Don't you know girl? Once every 200 years a girl is born into the Yamanaka clan, that girl has the power to remove the King Demon's Scroll of the sanctuary in the Sacred Lands. Once that's done the Apocalyptic Justus are magically learned by the one who removed the scroll. This girl can be used to destroy entire countries, as well as used to change and create new dimensions, the chakra becomes unlimited and so do the Justus, mostly forbidden ones. This makes her the strongest ninja, a fighter impossible to beat." Ino was at shock, she had never heard that, there were some prophecies in the Leaf Village but nothing compared to this.

"Well you're not going to use her for that, so if you don't leave you're the ones who will die." Pein said getting even more protective of her.

"No, we don't want to use her, she must die before her 21st birthday or she will find the Sacred Lands and remove the scroll… we must kill her before she falls in the wrong hands, most of the time villages sacrifice this prophecy girl but this one disappeared. The power of the girl is unknown for none of them have ever taken the scroll because they die." They moved to attack, Pein tried blocking both of them but they were skilled ninjas, she prepared to fight.

Pein was only able to hold one of them, so she had to take care of the other one. She was better trained now but it still seemed like it wasn't enough. She was fighting him with all she could, she was holding up but barely. Pein was fighting a more skilled one, all types of Justus were being used, the ninja took in a few lethal hits, but so did Pein.

Something in him made him hold on, as if the thought of having to lose the girl was more painful than not being with her. The ninja moved to strike him one more time, successfully Pein fell to the ground.

"Yeah, let me explain why you're not holding on very well. You see, before you two got here we set up a barrier that will leave the both of you with a quarter of your strength, pity, but this is the end." The ninja held up a katana and stabbed him underneath his ribcage.

"Pein!" Ino screamed now being held by the other ninja she was fighting.

"Don't worry, you'll join him soon." The man put the katana against her heart. Pein was still alive but he was in pain.

"I want you to see her die." The ninja with the katana said.

Pein began to get up, struggling he fell back on the ground only to get back up.

"Fine then, you will see him die." The man pointed the katana at Pein… he had one more trick, he wasn't sure if it was going to work, but he wasn't going to lose her… The Rinnegan, he didn't want her to see it, but she was about to die. He focused the power he had left and used it.

In less than he imagined the two ninja were on the floor dead. He fell to the ground and passed out.

He woke up in the Akatsuki house and Ino was healing him. He was dizzy and in a lot of pain, he almost screamed when she began to heal him with her own chakra, he was happy she was okay.

"Moron…" She cried, the pain he was feeling slowly faded away. "Why did you have to be a hero? They were right; I should die before I fall in the wrong hands."

"No! I won't let you die, not you too. *grunt* If I have to be selfish to keep you here with me, I can do that; I can become cruel and kill anyone who dares to touch you. *sits down* If becoming the devil means I don't have to lose you, then I will become the devil." He said and leaned down to kiss her lips. At the same time he dried her tears with his thumb.

"Ahem…" Pein didn't notice the others standing there, they both immediately pulled away and blushed.

"Yay! Leader kissed his girlfriend in front of us!" Tobi said.

"Shut up morons! I only did it because I thought we were alone, now you can count on never seeing it again!" Pein screamed, apparently he had enough energy to yell at them. Ino smiled, and walked to the kitchen happy he was okay.

**Next chapter will be Lemon/smut… Please R&R, hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing this chapter. **


	6. Complete Disobedience

Ino was making some food when Tobi walked in and asked her a question. She was adding some salt when the question was asked.

"Ino-chan, are you a virgin?!" Ino almost dropped the entire salt container in the food. Usually a question like this would just make her blush, but Pein was in the kitchen with her.

**Flashback: **

"Ino, you must save yourself for marriage, it will be a disgrace if the daughter of the clan leader ever gets pregnant without being married." 18 year old Ino listened to her mother as she spoke… Ino didn't have time for boyfriends anyway, but still she was saving herself for someone she had loved since she was a child.

"Yes mom, I don't know why we have to go over this conversation every time we're alone." She told her mom.

"Look, one of my friend's daughters just got pregnant from a ninja from another village, well he ran away." Her mother was really serious when it came to those things, Ino might be a lot of things, but she wasn't stupid, she knew better than to disappoint her parents.

"I know mom, don't worry." Ino assured her mom that wasn't going to happen.

"It will make your father and I really happy if you could end up with someone like Shikamaru, not a common ninja or what's worst a criminal." Ino had to put up with that conversation the whole night.

**End of Flashback: **

"Ino-chan?" Tobi looked at her blank expression.

_I was so shocked by his question that I just had a random flashback. _

"Tobi, you shouldn't ask a girl that… can you tell the rest dinner is ready?" Ino avoided answering that question any way she could. Tobi ran outside to tell everyone.

"Are you?" Pein asked, he had to admit he was interested in the answer himself.

"What did I just tell Tobi?" She said he chuckled; yeah of course she was a virgin. She wondered why every time she would tell those who asked she was saving herself for Sasuke, it didn't feel right. It felt as if she was trying to trick herself and those around her.

He decided to tease her just a bit; he wasn't the type to do things like this in public but for a bit they were going to be alone. He moved closer to her, she didn't notice for she was lost in thought. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck, his hot breath tickled her and sent shivers up her spine. To his surprise she shoved him away and almost killed him with her glare.

She pointed a knife to him. "Do that again and I'll make sure this knife becomes another one of your piercings!"

The girl was scary but something told him she wanted to hold on to her virginity for someone especial. He knew he wasn't that someone and it was fine, she deserved someone better. He came closer and she stepped away.

"One more step and I'll break this on you." She held up a wooden spoon and backed away some more until she hit the kitchen counter.

He decided to challenge her and took a step closer; next thing he knew was that he was on the floor with a lot of pain in his head… so she did do it. Kakuzu and Hidan walked in just in time to see that. Hidan fought laughter and Kakuzu looked away for the same reason as Hidan.

After they were all finished eating Deidara washed the dishes while Ino cleaned the rest of the kitchen. Suddenly Ino remembered someone she wanted to know about…

"Deidara?" She stopped what she was doing and he turned to look at her.

"What is it un?"

"Who is Shiori Okayama?" She asked.

"Oh, her?" He continued to wash dishes. "I thought you knew… After Konan died Leader would go to her to… well you know… I don't think they're going out though." Ino looked down disappointed, of course she didn't expect him to be alone for three years, and a man had necessities but the burn in her chest didn't leave her alone.

"You sure have a big mouth Deidara." Kisame walked in and smacked Deidara in the back of the head.

"I asked, it's okay…" She said finishing what she was doing and going to her room.

She got in the shower and thought about why this was bothering her so much. _I wonder if they're still doing it… _She showered and got in bed… sleep didn't come, instead thoughts of everything he and that girl she didn't like one bit kept coming up. She decided to get up and pay him a visit; she changed into her ninja outfit and headed for his room. She walked to the other side of the house; the hallway that led to his room was lonely, no other doors. _Hmm, talk about someone who likes privacy. _

She knocked on the door but there was no answer, she tried knocking again but received the same result. She opened the door only to find it unlocked, the room gave off little light and it was almost too clean. However, Pein wasn't there, she walked inside and looked around; something caught her eye, a picture of three kids and their sensei.

"I don't know why I keep that picture around…" A voice called from behind her.

"Ahh… oh Pein, I was just looking for you… I have to ask you something…" Ino couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eye for the man in front of her only had a towel wrapped around his body.

"What is it?" He leaned against the wall.

"It's about that girl we ran into the other day… is she really your girlfriend?" She asked still looking down.

"…no… I figured people wouldn't believe it if they didn't hear it from me… I guess I was wrong." He walked up to her noticing how uncomfortable she was getting; he rubbed her back and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just thought you would ignore her."

"But you guys have… done things before right?" Why was she so scared of the answer that might come?

"Yes." She gasped and he looked at her apologetic, he was afraid of what she might think of him. The girl before his eyes seemed sad, like she wanted to hear something else, even if it wasn't true, as if she was begging him for a lie.

"Alright then… good night." She turned to leave but he pulled her close to him and kissed her lips passionately. She wasn't mad at him she was just disappointed he would get involved with a woman like that.

He guided her to the bed without breaking their contact, she fell on it and he climbed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. He slowly moved to unbutton her shirt giving her sometime to catch her breath from their kiss by moving to kiss her neck. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and lifted her up to remove it completely.

"We probably shouldn't." He said looking at her, but he kept kissing her until he reached her chest.

"I know… I know… I want this though." She said, she was being so honest and he felt it.

"I don't think you should give something so precious to me…" He kissed he cheek moving slowly down to her neck.

"Next week is my birthday… I'll be 21, the age the prophecy described…whatever happens to me I want you to keep me here with you…" With that they connected their lips and he continued to undress her. With her shirt completely off, her naked chest in front of him allowed him to proceed to kiss the still intact sensitive skin. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and massaged the other with his hand.

She moaned slowly and moved to remove her skirt along with her panties; he helped her with his free hand and threw the skirt and panties aside. She slowly started to crave more and moved her hand to massage her clit with her thumb and inserted her index finger inside. He chuckled at the amazing sight.

"Although you're still a virgin it seems you know how to use your finger quite well." He parted away from her and removed his towel. "Alright, show me…"

"mmm… Pein." She moaned out at the sight of him completely naked, he was huge, nine inches she guessed. This caused her to insert another finger, it almost hurt but it seemed he was enjoying the view.

He leaned closer to her and licked around her belly button and moved down slowly, he moved Ino's hand away from the already soaking wet core and moved his tongue to replace her fingers and his thumb to replace her own.

He moved his tongue and ran it up and down her slit earning a loud moan from her. She moved to rest her hands on his head, and he took a hold of her knees and pushed them toward her chest giving him the perfect angle to taste her even more.

"Pein… I think I'm going to…" She didn't have time to finish for he moved away from her and she groaned losing the sensation that was building up in her stomach.

"I know, but I want to be inside you when it happens." He moved his dick closer to her but all of a sudden she felt curious.

"Pein… can I?" She pointed at his manhood.

"Yeah go ahead." He laid on the bed and she moved in front of his hard member. She slowly stuck her tongue out and licked the tip before trying to take him in her mouth.

"Is this the first time you're doing this?" He asked and she nodded, he was almost running out of breath because of good she was.

He was about to reach his climax when she did the same as he did to her. He smiled and supposed she had the same excuse as him for stopping.

"Okay I'm ready…" She said and positioned herself on top of him but he flipped her so she was under him.

"It's better like this." He leaned to whisper in her ear. "It won't hurt as much; now remember we are not the only ones in this house." He pushed the head of his dick inside and inch by inch he was eventually inside. She almost screamed in pain but instead she bit her lip and held the tears back.

"It hurts…" She dug her nails in his back and bit his shoulder. He began to move in and out of her slowly, to allow her to adjust to him. He wiped the tears off and kissed the place that joined her neck with her collar bone. After a few more thrusts her moans of pain became moans of pleasure and he began to pick up the pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist to let him go in deeper.

"So tight… you shouldn't be this tight." Pein moaned. Ino began to buck her hips forward and their lips joined, he didn't stop the increasing speed of his thrusts as their tongue wrestled for dominance, his of course won.

Her moans started to became louder as he shoved inside with more force. He decided to change positions and flipped her doggy style.

"Ino, this should feel better since you just lost your virginity, but don't make a sound." Ino nodded and he pushed inside earning a gasp from her. He began to plunge inside at full speed. Ino tried to hold her moans but she couldn't anymore, she clenched the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white.

"Ahh!" She moaned and he reached his hand to cover her mouth this time adding more force to the thrusts. Soon he began to lose speed and his thrusts became sloppy. Ino's walls clenched around his cock and they knew they were both close. With a few more thrusts they both came together screaming each other's names. They both collapsed him on top of her; covered in sweat he pulled out and moved to her side. He moved her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said his eyes that were something that could never lie to her.

"I love you too." She said and they kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms. She knew now that although she didn't know him, she was saving herself for him. She didn't care anymore about disobeying her parents she was now with the person she loved.

**What did you guys think? I hope it was, I still don't know when but the next smutty chapter will be better I promise. **


	7. September 23

**September 22. 11:54 pm. Konoha: **

"Lady Tsunade, we're all ready to head out!" Sakura said as they were ready to head for the Akatsuki hideout.

"Good, how long will it take to get there?" She asked.

" Almost a day… depending on our speed." Sakura answered. It will be Ino's birthday in a few hours and the prophecy was meant to be fulfilled. The once Rockie Nine and now skilled ninja were ready to head out, the Hokage and a few ANBUs with them.

"Good, if it all goes according to the plan, we'll have Ino back in the Leaf Village before they could take advantage of her." Sakura hated the plan, but there was nothing she could do about it anymore except follow it.

**12:00 am: **

The midnight moon caught her eye; it was a nice night, full of stars, perfect for star gazing. She decided she was just going to brush her hair and go out to watch the stars. As she looked at the mirror she saw that the moonlight that reflected in the mirror and hit her skin was reflecting fire patterns in her wrists almost like tattoos. Next, the mirror burst right in front of her giving her a few deep cuts causing her to scream. The figures in her wrists began to move to arrange something that looked like a map. Sasori and Deidara burst through the door, next was Pein and Tobi, the rest soon followed.

"Ino-chan!" Tobi ran to her.

"No Tobi! Don't come close!" Ino yelled as her eyes turned from the pale blue to blood red. Her screams of pain crushed Pein, he knew the prophecy girl was supposed to feel an enormous amount of pain before she could actually go back to her original form.

Ino began to stand; fighting the images in her head of fire, there was fire everywhere, bodies, destruction, things she was supposed to cause. Finally the pain began to cease and her eyes once again became blue. In her visions she memorized the hand signs shown to her to summon a scroll, she began to summon it and in front of her a green scroll appeared. It was the map to the Sacred Lands, according to history it was a myth much like Atlantis, but she had the map to the Demon King's scroll, a power that was rightfully hers, not to destroy but to create a peaceful ninja world.

Pein walked up to her as she picked up the scroll. "What is it?"

"A map to the Sacred Lands." She responded. He knew what she wanted to do, he always thought those lands were a myth but with a map now and the dangers that came with a power like that he couldn't let her go by herself.

"Okay then. I'll go with you." He said.

"Leader, shouldn't we all go?" Itachi asked.

"No, soon the other ninja will come to take her, from all kinds of villages including her home. I need you guys to stay here until we get back." Pein wasn't worried; he knew the rest of the Akatsuki could take care of whoever was coming without a problem. He and Ino would be safe too; he would make sure they wouldn't fall into another barrier Justu , he had the power of the seven Peins now, along with the Justus they possessed, and the Rinnegan.

"The scroll has to be removed before the day is over; we can get there in a couple of hours at full speed…" She said looking at the map, hand signs that could transport them to places that could get them close to the Sacred Lands were written there as well.

"It's best if we leave now, we'll make it sooner and come back before anything bad happens." Pein was able to sense chakra far away depending on how much chakra they had.

"Yes, I'll get ready." Ino stood in front of the rest of the Akatsuki who were just looking at her. Finally they got the point and walked out.

After she was ready Pein waited for her outside, the rest were also outside waiting for her to come out.

"Careful." Was all Sasori told her, he was determined to protect the girl although she had already made her choice to chose Pein.

"I will." She whispered and they both headed out.

**Somewhere in the Forest 4:48 am: **

"Sasuke slow down!" Sakura called out, the rest of the team assigned for this mission was falling far behind. Sasuke didn't want to slow down but he had to for the Hokage was also with them.

"If we don't hurry the sun will come out, not to mention that we are probably not the only village going after Ino." After everyone caught up to him they began to move again.

**Pein and Ino, 1:58 pm: **

They had finally entered the area of the Sacred Lands and Ino was feeling more scared than anything, it was said that the people here were everything but peaceful. They walked in silence; these people didn't look like civilians their way of dressing and things around were completely different.

"What brings you to our home?" An angry man asked.

"We want to enter the leader's tower; he has something for me…" That was the only explanation she gave. Everyone kept looking at Pein, eyeing him suspiciously.

They moved on walking, the tower was visible but they were being followed by the men in the place.

"Looks like they're going to want to stop us from reaching the tower." Pein walked beside her.

"I know, as soon as I enter the tower they will attack… It's forbidden for me to enter, courtesy of my dad." She eyed the people.

They finally arrived and as they were about to enter everyone launched at them. "Enter; I'll catch up to you right now."

"You sure?" She asked.

"You don't trust me?" He smirked.

"Yes…" Without hesitation she answered and ran inside.

He stretched his arms to the side; "All mighty push!" The villagers went flying off in an instant, but the just got back up to fight him.

Ino entered the tower and ran as fast as she could. She finally found a big door, the one in her visions. She entered and inside but there was nothing in there. The door suddenly slammed shut leaving her inside.

"Hello!?" She called out.

"Welcome child." A voice answered from the dark.

"uh… I'm here for the Demon King's Scroll." She said trying to locate the source of the voice.

"I know… The prophecy says you will be here today." A light appeared from the ground and there it was the scroll. "Take it child."

"You're just going to give it to me like that?" She asked walking close to it.

"Well it's yours. You're the first one to come here. Come close child." The voice commanded her. She obeyed and put her hand over the scroll. "Your blood must touch the scroll first."

"Okay." She took a kunai and made a small cut in her finger. The blood touched the scroll, slowly it began to open. The scroll lifted up in mid air and a blinding light wrapped itself around Ino, showing her everything she was capable to do. In an instant everything went black and The Sacred Lands began to vanish in mid-air, the last thing she heard before she blacked out completely was:

"You have a power like no other, child. We will wait for the moment the scroll returns home. Destruction lies within your grasp, as well as peace. Sleep now child. There will be plenty of pain along the way, but we believe you'll know what to do."

Pein was amazed at the light all over the place, more surprising was the fact the after the blinding light disappeared he and Ino were back at the Akatsuki hideout.


	8. Lies

**Lies**

Pein laid Ino down in her bedroom; he knew the Leaf Village ninja were close, according to the report given to him by Itachi there still were a few minutes away. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, he had a bad feeling about all this, it was as if he knew death was just around the corner.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, ANBUs, and Tsunade arrived at the Akatsuki hideout.

"Stay together, we don't plan on fighting, but if they try to pull something funny then we'll have to." Tsunade said. "Ino!" In less than a second the Akatsuki came out of the house, Pein in front.

"What do you want?" Pein asked.

"You know exactly what we want, but I'm not going to fight, I want to talk to you." Tsunade said.

"Very well, follow me." He said and motioned her to come inside.

"Sakura, you come with me." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Sakura followed.

Pein guided them to an office in the back of the house. "Alright, I'm all ears."

"You know we Leaf Ninja don't make deals with your kind of people." Tsunade said, Pein smirked at this. "…but you have something that belongs to us."

Pein looked at her angrily. "What exactly is she to you, an object? The secret to keep you village on top?! She isn't some kind of tool you can use whenever you're in danger!"

"No! She is a girl with a precious gift… with that outburst you confirmed my suspicions… You have feelings for her." Tsunade knew this might happen, after all, the girl was beautiful.

"She is better here than with you." Pein, didn't deny liking Ino, he knew they probably would've guessed it anyway.

"You wouldn't know that! You guys are criminals, you can't possibly say you'll protect her from whoever comes after her… she'll be vulnerable for the first couple of months, and you… you are going to die, if not by our hands then it will be by someone else. Naruto is getting stronger by the minute; he will defeat you if you put up a fight." Tsunade said clenching her fists.

"Ino has been training with us; I hope you know she isn't the weakling you're picturing her to be." Pein had enough of the woman telling him about how worried she was Ino will turn on them.

"I know that… but I don't understand how you thought she had feelings for you… she was the same with Sasuke, always after him only find it was just attraction." Pein looked up in shock; Ino did say she was running away from someone. "If you love her, let her own village protect her, with her parents, her people, and the man she truly loves she'll not only be happy but safe."

Pein was quick to understand this, they were right, he couldn't keep Ino forever, she needed to be protected at least until he could gain the forgiveness of justice. "If I do let her go, what guarantees me you won't use her for your own benefits?"

"She is from our village, her dad is the captain of the Intelligence Division and the head of one of the most honorable clans in Konoha, and we wouldn't hurt her." Tsunade knew that if Ino stayed here this man would only use her.

"Very well then, If I bring her to you what do I have to say, you know she isn't a child anymore, it's not like you can force her to leave with you." Pein felt defeated, but it was for her best, he will come back for her and this time he will have something to offer her.

"I'll take care of everything." With that the three of them left the office and Pein left upstairs to bring her.

He entered the room to find Ino was still sleeping, he came closer to her and kissed her forehead and moved her bangs aside.

"I'm sorry." He picked her up in his arms and walked out with her.

"Leader, you know she will just come back." Itachi said. "I don't know why we allow them to take her, she belongs here."

"It's for her best, we are criminal, she is a ninja, her world is completely different from ours." Pein handed her to Sasuke and they left.

"Leader, she would've wanted to stay here." Kakuzu said… they didn't want to admit it but they were all going to miss the girl, but they agreed with Pein.

"What about the forgiveness of the Great Nations?" Tobi asked.

"That's what I'm aiming for, if I want to get her back, I need to be forgiven by them." He said and went inside.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of this life already." Hidan said.

"The un will be back for sure, forgiveness will allow us to see her again." Deidara smiled.

"Ino-Chan!" Tobi said, just as they were all about to go inside it began to rain.

**Hidden Leaf Village: **

Ino woke up in her room; she immediately got scared and almost ran outside. Tsunade was in the living room with her parents.

"Ino!" Her mom ran to her and hugged her.

"Mom…" _Why am I here? Pein where are you? _

"Ino, I want to talk to you…" Tsunade said and Ino sat in front of her.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Ino began to worry about what she had to say. Her dad and her mom were still in the room.

"You must be wondering why you're here… I know you were captured be the Akatsuki. I also know you were developing feelings for their leader." Inoichi clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry, but what happened to them?" Ino asked.

"Pein used you Ino. He sent you to be kidnapped not because they needed a maid, but because he knew of the power you had, in the end he gave you to us without hesitation, with the condition that we look the other way every time they commit a crime." Ino was shocked to hear all this.

"N-no, you're wrong, he would never use me for any reason." She defended him.

"I know that that's what you feel right now, but Sakura was there when he said all those things to us." Tsunade said putting a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Ino! That man only used you for his own benefits; you can't possibly believe he is innocent!" Inoichi shook his daughter trying to make her understand.

"I love him dad!" Ino screamed.

"No you don't! You might be sad right now but tomorrow you will be in love with Sasuke again and everything will be back to normal!" He was so angry at the girl.

"No dad, nothing will be the same again because I'm already _**his **_woman!" SLAP. Inoichi slapped the girl across the face. Ino's mom gasped at the words that had just come out of Ino's mouth.

"Ino, how could you?" Her mother began to cry and Inoichi sat down.

"You- you have disgraced the family name, embarrassed your mom and I, put the whole clan into shame." Inoichi fell upset at his daughter, his once pride and joy.

"I know you're upset dad, but believe it or not, if I was to be there again, I would do it again!" Inoichi looked up in shock and Ino let her tears escape.

"Inoichi, calm down, your daughter made a mistake but I'm sure she is sorry." Tsunade said.

"What have you done Ino? As a punishment for embarrassing us like this, you will move back in this house." Ino was upset she had to come back here but she had to follow her punishment without a word. "And to cover this humiliation, you will marry someone of my choice."

**Who do you guys thing it's going to be? **

**Sasuke **

**Shikamaru **

**Gaara **

**Choji **


	9. Time

**Time: **

"_Sometimes you have to be apart from people you love, but that doesn't make you love them any less. Sometimes you love them more."  
― Nicholas Sparks, __The Last Song _

* * *

Sakura was on her way to the flower shop to see Ino. It had been almost four months since she had been back in the village, almost four months she had seen her best friend cry herself to sleep, almost four months Ino's engagement to the Sand's Kazekage was announced, Gaara was a nice guy and according to Inoichi, he had his eye on her for quite a while and well he was an important honorable man. Sasuke was upset of course, not to mention Shikamaru. Ino had always been really popular with guys, but now the only thing left of the beautiful, cheerful, generous kunoichi was the ruins, a shell of what she used to be.

"Thank you, come again!" Ino said happily, Sakura knew better than to be tricked by the although still beautiful smile; was fake.

"How are you today?" Sakura asked, Ino looked up and smiled.

"Fine, thank you." Said smiling Ino.

"How long are you going to keep showing me that smile?" She asked getting pained.

"Until it doesn't hurt anymore." One thing Ino always had was that she was always honest.

"Have you seen Gaara?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"No… He came to the house last week but that was the last time." She whispered. Sakura knew Ino didn't feel anything for Gaara.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Sakura sat on the counter.

"No, I want it to take longer than what my dad is suggesting." Ino looked down, she didn't have to say it but Sakura knew Ino was thinking of Pein.

"Your dad must be happy you're marrying him." Sakura said picking up an almost dying flower.

"He's thrilled." Ino put her head completely down.

"Ino, would it kill you to at least try to like him?" Sakura put the flower down.

"I don't want to like him, I want to be somewhere else, you would think that by being away from him I would start to get over him a little bit, but every day I find myself missing him more then I should." Sakura couldn't see it but she knew Ino was crying.

"Ino… he…didn't put up a fight to give you back to us…he wanted to use you for your power, along with some perks that came with you." Sakura couldn't stand lying to Ino but Tsunade asked of for everyone to lie like this.

"I know… I know… but suddenly all the magic turned into darkness and when everything was visible again, I was able to see him in his true form, and what I found there destroyed me." Ino finally regained her composure when she sensed a familiar form of chakra nearby.

"Hi uncle." Sakura said, her and Ino pretending like nothing had happened.

"Hello Sakura, how are you?" He asked walking in.

"I'm good thanks." Sakura smiled and looked at Ino who was looking at some flowers.

"That's good… Ino, Gaara is in the house waiting for you." Inoichi said.

"Okay… Sakura do you want to come with me?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded, they both walked out.

When they got Ino's house Sakura said goodbye and went home. Ino opened the door to find Gaara waiting for her in the living room.

"Hi Gaara…" Ino said, it was her usual way of greeting him; she would say hi and sit as far away from him as possible. This time was different though; he walked up to her and kissed her lips forcefully. Their first contact was rough; she never thought he would force a kiss out of her. She pushed him away and he looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, I was so happy to see you." Gaara said sitting down again.

She was left speechless, with this kiss she felt guilty, as if she was cheating on the love of her life. "So… what brings you here? I thought you weren't coming until next week."

"Can we go; I want to take a walk." Gaara said practically opening the door so she could step out. She walked outside with him.

They walked in silence for a while before she decided to break the silence. "So did you come to see the Hokage?"

"Yes… actually there is a rumor going around that the leader of the Akatsuki is going to be a father." Ino felt the tears well up in her eyes but she held back, after all it was just a rumor right?

"How do you know?" She asked as they sat on a bench in the lonely park.

"Shiori Okayama… she told us that, she is the woman carrying his child." Gaara looked at Ino who suddenly became more pale than usual. Her eyes were wide and tears threatened to come out.

"Maybe she's lying…" She suggested hoping he would drop the subject.

"No, she is pregnant, and why would she lie to us about carrying a criminal's child?" Gaara looked away then once again directed his attention to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just the wind." Ino wanted to hate Pein so much; she wanted to be able to kill him the next time they meet, but the sad reality was that the more tried the more her heart would tell her it was impossible, that there will never be anything but love in her heart for him.

"So… something else that brought me here was… I already found a bigger house in the village, and I have a date for the wedding already." He held her hand and planted a kiss in the inner wrist. "How about next month?"

"Why so soon?" She asked, this took her by surprise, she expected him to say it was at least three months away.

"I'll be busy after that, and that way we can move in the house sooner." Ino knew Gaara expected her to live in the Sand Village, but she didn't want to live there, she hated that place. "It will be best if get married that date, Temari already has everything prepared, and I also need to work to try to find Pein."

"Okay, I guess you're right… I don't want to wait any longer either." Gaara was amazed at the words that had just come out of her mouth. She couldn't expect Pein to care about her anymore, not like he ever did but something in her head was screaming, something inside sobbed as soon as those words left her mouth. _Don't cry, don't cry…. You're stronger than this, he moved on, you can't wait for him forever… if you ever do see him again he will probably only want you for your power….. It's time you start trying, it's going to happen even if you don't want it to, and maybe over time you can learn to love Gaara. Time will do its job and you will forget who Pein was. _

He moved to kiss her lips but this time she didn't stop him, this time she kissed back, this time when she pulled away to catch her breath in the place of Gaara she saw Pein, this time as soon as she imagined that… she broke out crying, this time she brought her lips to him, this time she hugged him while he moved to kiss her jaw line, this time she didn't protest when he kissed her neck, this time she decided that what she wanted didn't matter anymore, this time when she blinked a couple of times she saw everything as it was, she didn't see Pein anymore she saw Gaara. _You want this as much as he does, come on Ino kiss him… he can save you… maybe one day when you are a mother and you live happily with your kids and husband just like you wanted, you will look back to this sadness and wonder why you ever cried over Pein. _

Ino couldn't bring herself to kissing him again; when he moved closer to kiss her she stopped him. She smiled, the smile Sakura would complain about so much, she would tell her it was faker than fake, still everybody believed it. Gaara smiled back and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy you've finally started to act like my fiancé. I was worried you never would."

"…Gaara, it's getting a little cold, do you mind if we go back to my house?" Ino asked getting up, Gaara followed.

* * *

**That Night: **

Sakura got a call from Ino asking her to go over to her house and Sakura was there in no time. Ino's mom led her to Ino's room where Ino waited for her.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I kissed Gaara… we're finally acting like a couple…" She smiled and motioned for Sakura to sit next to her.

"There it is again…what did you guys talk about?" Sakura asked, although she already had a clue of it was.

"I'm getting married in a month, my dad and mom already know and are extremely happy… but not as happy as I am, we are going to live in a big house in Suna!" She said excitedly, but her eyes reflected sadness.

Sakura looked at her friend sadly. She walked up to Ino and hugged her. "Why?" She said crying. Ino saw this and looked at Sakura; it wasn't long before they were both crying. "Why don't you go after him? If it hurts so much, you need to go to him and be happy."

"You know I can't do that… I'm engaged and he only used me." She cried and hugged Sakura tighter. "I'm scared of what he might say, I'm scared that Tsunade was actually right, I'm scared every time my heart beats faster because I'm thinking of him, I don't know why after being so hurt I still dare to say I love him. I'm terrified that time might not work for me, scared that one day I will wake up to find there is no sense in living without him anymore."

"Ino…" Sakura closed her eyes tightly; she didn't want to see Ino like that. She knew the truth and now it was time for Ino to find out.


	10. Thruth

**Thruth**

"Ino…" Sakura closed her eyes tightly; she didn't want to see Ino like that. She knew the truth and now it was time for Ino to find out.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Ino sat back down normally and wiped the tears away. Sakura stared at her, the pain in Ino's eyes made her forget she swore to Tsunade she would not say a word.

"Ino… Pein did care about you…" Sakura's voice cracked and Ino let out a sigh.

"How do you know?" She asked a hint of hope in her eyes shown.

"Because I saw the look in his face when Tsunade asked him to let you go…" Sakura was crying even more now. "When she told him you probably never had feelings for him… I've never seen anyone refuse to believe something so much… He didn't use you, Tsunade made all those things up to separate you from him, she thinks he is a criminal who would only use you to destroy this village."

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing, her own village did this to her. For the past months she had been in hell, but now Sakura told her the truth.

Sakura dried her tears. "I'm sorry Ino. I would understand if you're mad at me, if you never want to talk to me again I'll accep-" She was cut off by Ino hugging her.

"Thank you. *sob* Thank you so much Sakura…" Finally the truth had come out, now she needed to find Pein.

"The Land of Waves saw some Akatsuki members yesterday… Pein was one of them… if you go now you'll probably get there by sunrise tomorrow."

"So close…why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked.

"Lady Tsunade doesn't want to take any chances, by telling you this I'm breaking an oath I made…but I had to." Sakura said… she also felt like she had to tell her what was about to happen. "The village has been having problems with some other countries, we are afraid a war might break out soon."

Ino knew about the problems, but she didn't think they were this serious. "And with my powers still not awake yet… we probably will have to fight the old way."

"Are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… I want to see him… and a parade will be held there tomorrow night, so I guess I'll go." Ino responded.

"My parents away, if you want we could go have a sleepover at my house, that way tomorrow you can make the excuse that you need to check something for your wedding." Sakura suggested and Ino nodded.

"Yeah, then we could leave using the only thing I can actually use from my power… It's a transportation Justu that could get us there in no time." Sakura looked up… was Ino planning to take her along?

"umm… 'we'?" She asked and Ino nodded.

"Yeah… I can't go alone." Ino looked at Sakura and hoped she said yes.

"Okay… but on one condition…" Ino nodded and Sakura proceeded, "I want to leave today."

"Today?" Ino asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah… let's use that thing you were talking about. I want to be there to see them set up the festival." Sakura explained, it was perfectly fine with Ino that way they could check in to a hotel and not have to look for one that wasn't crowded.

"Okay." Ino stood up and grabbed her wallet while she motioned for Sakura to follow her. They walked downstairs where her mom and dad were sitting down drinking some tea.

"Ino. Where are you going?" Inoichi asked.

"I'm going to Sakura's house, and tomorrow I'll help her pick her dress for the wedding." Ino said and looked at Sakura who just nodded.

"Very well then, I'm glad you're finally happy about this, it good to see you have found real love." Inoichi returned his attention to Ino's mom.

"Yeah, I'm happy too." Ino and Sakura walked out. They practically sprinted to Sakura's house, Ino finally was laughing while they raced. Sakura was happy to see her like that, finally not having to fake a smile. They finally made it to Sakura's house and went inside to pick up some money.

"Ino, are we leaving already?" Sakura asked putting the money in her pocket.

"Yeah, okay let's go." Ino bit her right thumb and with the blood that was drawn out of it she made a shape in her inner left wrist. Sakura held on to Ino's shoulder and in a matter of seconds they appeared in a lonely dark alley.

"Damn Ino, couldn't you choose a scarier place to come to?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there is a pit of poisonous snakes here. Maybe that would've been a better option?" Ino asked just as sarcastically.

"Pig." Sakura snored.

"Billboard brow." Ino responded.

"Did you say something?!" They both said at the same time. However, they were stopped by the lack of light and voices that came from far away.

"Okay, we better go." Sakura said walking forward. They both walked into this place where Tsunade will probably love to be in, a gambling place. What the people in there were doing was most likely illegal.

"The hotels should probably be in the other side." Ino pointed out wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Agreed." Sakura and Ino once again began to run until they reached their desired destination.

"Well, at least this one looks like it's vacant." Ino said as they made their way inside.

"The reason is probably that it's in the middle of nowhere." Sakura looked around, the place was nice but it was in the dangerous part of town. Ino gave Sakura the key to her room.

"Here… make sure you lock the door…" Ino smiled.

"You don't have to tell me that… the place is so creepy I'll even set up a barrier." Sakura said while they walked to their rooms.

"Okay good. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for what we are gonna wear." Ino said and made her way inside her room. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Sakura entered her own room wondering if Ino was going to find the one she was really looking for.


	11. Reunion

**Reunion**

Ino and Sakura walked around the place trying to find something to wear for the festival. Ino was trying her hardest to sense Pein's chakra but when a ninja is able to sense chakra; they can also repress it so that they are capable of appearing like a normal ninja.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked finally finding the dress she was going to wear.

"I can't find him… do you think he already left?" Ino asked her dress already in hand.

"I don't think they ever stay long in any town, especially one like this." Sakura suggested. As they paid for their dresses Ino stayed completely quiet.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast, before they realized it the night sky was illuminated with fireworks and the streets with children running and laughing. The two kunoichis walked around looking at the variety of stuff being sold there.

"Ino, I think I'll head back to the hotel… *sigh* I had too many drinks." Sakura said walking away; they weren't that far away from the hotel so she should be fine.

"Okay, take care." Sakura nodded and Ino kept her eyes on her until she was out of sight.

Ino immediately directed her attention to the beautiful colors of the fireworks that lid up the night sky. She remembered those moments she had spent with Pein and the thought of not seeing him again made her heart tremble. She decided to make her way to the nearest bar around, yeah not the best of choices but drinks seemed like the easiest way out. _Great, the reason I came here is not really here. _

Ino continued this drinking until her vision began to betray her. The bottle of saké in front of her was blurry and the sadness that comes after the happiness of drinking alcohol began to take over. She remembered every sad detail in her life, from her family to Pein to just sad things that weren't even her problem.

From far away a man was watching her, he would take advantage of the girl thanks to the way too many drinks she was having. He slowly approached her and sat next to her, his eyes roamed all over her. She finally noticed he was looking at her and stood up to walk away. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, that didn't work so she just began to take a step toward the door. The man of course followed her thinking she would be more vulnerable now that she was drunk and this late at night would be perfect. The blonde beauty leaned against the wall too tired and dizzy to notice anything around her. _What the hell… when did this place get so lonely?_ She rubbed her eyes and kept walking, the remaining light in the dark street made her eyes hurt.

"Hey miss are you okay?" The man asked from behind her.

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine." She looked at him and kept walking.

"Come now, sit here. You look really pale and I think you're about to pass out." He dragged her to the bench at the end of the street.

"I'm fine, thank you…" She sat there for about three minutes and then when she was about to get up again he pulled her down and held a hanker shift on her nose and mouth. She slowly began to feel the strength leave her body but the grip he had on her loosened suddenly. She blinked and looked up to the man who tried to hurt her, it was hard to see in the dark but she managed to see that the man in front of was dead, once again the weakness began to take over her body but before she passed out she saw a pair of familiar eyes staring at her intensely.

* * *

Ino woke up an hour later to find herself resting in her hotel room. She looked at the clock to see the time, 2:50 am. The darkness of the room made her eyes relax a bit from the headache she had.

"That happens when you're not careful…" A voice sounded from the darkness, she looked up to see a familiar cloth appear from the darkness, the face still wasn't clear but she didn't need light to know who it was.

"Pein…" She doubted reality; she needed to know she was awake, to know she was alive. She tried to stand but his weight was soon over her body, the preasure he added made her think he was mad at her.

"What were you doing at that place?" His voice was angry; she needed to ask too many questions to answer another one.

"Why didn't you tell me my own village was lying to me about you?" She asked ignoring his question.

"I don't think you're in any position to ask stuff like that." He was barely able to hold himself when she woke up, he missed her so much, the lies he allowed them to tell her gave him nothing but regrets. He had been trying his hardest to gain the forgiveness of the Great Nations but still nothing. Her lips quivered begging him for the contact his body was yearning for.

She remembered something she needed to ask him. "Are you really going to be a father?" She asked.

"Heh, lies always travel quicker than anything." He moved her bangs aside. "How many times do I have to tell you that if you didn't hear it from me then it's probably just a rumor?"

"But G-… someone told me you were the father of the baby Shiori is carrying." She said, he knew she didn't want to tell him she was engaged to an important man of The Sand Village but he already knew, he was one of the first ones to find out, the Leaf Village's hokage sent him a letter telling him that.

"Gaara? Yeah I'm sure Shiori went to him to tell him the child was mine for money." He whispered, it was the truth and Ino didn't doubt it. "Did you and Gaara already…?"

"No!" Ino answered.

"Good. I'm the only one who can do that with you…" He moved to kiss her lips. They both knew what would happen if they were to meet again, it was no secret they were in love.

He kissed her jaw line and moved to her soft neck, he bit the soft spot leaving his mark there. She began to unzip the Akatsuki coat; he still didn't wear any shirt under, she took a moment admire his built body. He lifted her up to pull her dress over her head and pinned it with the rest of the clothes.


	12. Please

He kissed her jaw line and moved to her soft neck, he bit the soft spot leaving his mark there. She began to unzip the Akatsuki coat; he still didn't wear any shirt under, she took a moment admire his built body. He lifted her up to pull her dress over her head and pinned it with the rest of the clothes.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down fairly quickly. "You don't waste your time with formalities do you?" Pein pulled her up to kiss her hungrily.

"Shouldn't I be asking that? You did undress me first." She smiled.

He unhooked her bra and pulled her panties off leaving her completely naked in front of him. He pushed her against the wall and immediately attacked her breasts; he played with her left nipple while massaging the right. Ino tangled her fingers with his hair and moaned when he bit underneath her nipple. He moved to her right nipple and gave it the same attention he had given to her left one. Ino moaned softly and he began to gently massage her clit while he brought his lips to hers again.

"Who made you this wet?" He asked and entered a finger in the dripping wet core.

"Ahh- you did Pein." She moaned out and she let her head fall on his shoulder while he pumped his finger in and out of her. He inserted another finger surprised and how tight she was. He began to add pressure to her clit with his thumb when he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and her knees began to buckle.

"I suppose you do know I'm a little mad at you." He said and pulled his fingers out of her making her dig her nails on his shoulder.

"Why?!" She asked frustrated at the fact that the feeling at the pit of her stomach was gone.

"Because although you and Gaara haven't done anything… I know you guys have kissed before. I know this because you tense up every time I mention him. I want you to know you will be punished." Pein smirked at the terrified look on Ino's face. He didn't give her time to reply for he kissed her with full force and set her down on the bed pushing her knees up so he had a full view of her. He took a deep breath attempting to contain his desire for her, he wanted to eat her out until she couldn't feel a thing anymore, he needed to be inside to cease his thirst for her.

"Pein what are y-? Oh fuck!" She screamed when he licked lightly and then bit her clit while he shoved three fingers inside and began driving them in hard. She was a moaning mess and he enjoyed the effect this was having on her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked no stopping his fingers that were hardly going in because of the tightness.

"Yes!" She hissed arching her back; it seemed to him like it was the opposite.

"Really? Because this doesn't lie." He said pulling his fingers out of her and showing her how her own juices were running down them. Ino looked away blushing and closed her eyes until she felt his tongue run from in-between her breasts to around her belly button to stop in front of her clit; he gave a gentle lick before licking up and down her slit. "You will cum when I give you permission."

"Pein please, I'm sorry…" She felt the pleasure for a couple more seconds until he once again parted away from her, he positioned her doggy style and she wondered if he would enter her already.

"No, not yet. Don't get your hopes up." He said and placed his cock in front of her. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to lick the tip of it; he grunted and bucked his hips forward to make her take more of him in. Ino began to use her tongue and cheeks to make him feel pleasure, soon his moans reached her ears and she began to pick up the pace but not fast enough, she wanted to tease him a little bit to challenge his authority. He began to grow impatient and took a hold of the back of her neck and began to thrust himself into her mouth until she began to gag, he was now hitting the back of her throat. After a minute or so Pein began to lose self-control and Ino closed her eyes to distract her from the pain in her jaw.

Ino felt his member throb in her mouth and in less than a few seconds he shot his load in her mouth, she was about to spit it out but he shook his head at her as to tell her to not even think about it. She swallowed the salty liquid and her eyes began to tear up.

"What's wrong, do you not like the taste? Or do you wanna cum?" Pein asked tilting his head to the side. Ino nodded at his last question and he smiled. "Well that's too bad." He pulled her on his lap so that her back was against his chest and he began to leave a trail of wet kisses on her upper back and shoulder blades. With his hands rested in her inner thighs he parted them apart and began to once again finger her this time more gently, her juices began to drip on his hard member and her pussy began to drown his fingers in. He pulled out his fingers and parted her folds so that his cock was in between them.

Ino moaned out the whole time thinking he would finally thrust in her but took a hold of her hips and moved them so that her pussy would be massaging his cock. Her wetness made it easier for his dick to slide up and down her slit.

"Come on Ino… you wanna cum don't you?" Pein asked pushing the head of his member inside her wet core only to pull it back out not entering her completely. Ino couldn't take it anymore she wanted him buried deep inside of her.

"Please Pein let me cum! I promise I'll be good from now on but please fuck me already!" That was all it took for him to shove his manhood deep inside of her, not letting her adjust to his size he took a hold of the back of her knees and lifted her up thrusting at full speed, the need for her got the best of him as he took what he wanted from the girl screaming in pain and pleasure. Pein laid her down on the bed and shoved himself once again in her, she wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him to go in deeper, he increased the pace with harder thrusts as she bit his shoulder and dug her nails on his back. Their climax was close but this time Pein didn't stop, he continued with his thrusts leading her to the best feeling in the world as they both climaxed together. They were both covered in sweat when he collapsed on top of her still inside. He pulled out of her the liquid running from her core to the bed sheets. The whispered a small _'I love you' _to each other and went to sleep, his arms wrapped around her.


	13. Blank

Ino woke up the next day relived to see Pein sleeping soundlessly next to her. She smiled and brushed her hand against his cheek and got out of bed and in the shower. The hot water ran all over her body, she felt troubled at the thought that soon they will once again have to part. Before she realized she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her, it was him, his hug, his scent, she would recognize him in any form. The love they felt for each other made them feel and know they will yearn for one another even after death.

"You look like you're about to cry." Pein whispered when she rested her forehead on the nape of his neck.

"I want to go with you." She said as she felt her voice shake.

"No, as much as I want to take you with me…. I can't. That will only make things worse." Her lips met his own and he knew that all though the water was trying to cover the evidence she was crying.

"Please… You know I don't care about being classified as a criminal, as long as I'm with you people pointing fingers at me is nothing." She said, the fear overtook her when he didn't answer; the water felt like it was becoming colder by the second although it was still at the same temperature.

"We can't. You might not care but I do, I want you to live a normal life without having to worry about being caught." He moved her bangs aside and kissed her forehead. Very soon they were going to part; she had to go back to her life the way it was before she met him. He had to do something to make her forget the pain.

"Promise me something…" Ino looked at him tears still in her eyes.

"What?" He asked figuring out what he would do to help the love of his life.

"No matter what happens… promise me you'll come back to me, and I promise I'll go back to you… if I die and you never come then I promise no one will take your place, if one day I receive word that you have died then I will follow you." Ino said and the tears ran down her cheeks.

"I promise… no matter what, no matter how, I will always find a way to try to see you, if you indeed leave before I do then I promise I will follow as well, and if I leave before you then I want you to be happy because this happened, I want you to be happy, I don't want you to waste your life on me… since I already know what you will answer to my promise I want you to do me a favor… would you?" He said taunting her curiosity.

"What is it?" Ino asked and smiled but something made her worry. Pein pressed his lips on her's and she didn't doubt in kissing back.

"Look at my eyes…" Ino did as she was told and blacked out immediately. Everyone who knew about this incident; Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, Gaara, Inoichi, Ino's mom, and everyone except for the Akatsuki forgot all about him and Ino…

According to everyone Ino went for a walk on the Forest of Death and came back before midnight. Pein and Ino never met, Ino acquired the Demon King's scroll on her own. According to Ino, she was never with the Akatsuki and she was never engaged to Gaara. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom where she was dressed by him, he immediately called for Itachi who was in the Land of Waves with him, he didn't took long in showing up.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"I erased her memory… her friend is the room next to her help me take them to the Leaf Village." Pein said and carried Ino.

"Aren't you going to regret this later?" The Uchiha said with the pink haired girl also in his arms.

"Even if I do… it's done, and it was the best." He whispered looking down at the sleeping girl as the jumped from tree to tree. He could've easily transported them to the Leaf Village but he wanted to hold the girl for as long as he could. This could be the last time he would hold her in his arms.

**That Afternoon in the Leaf Village: **

Ino woke up in her bedroom at her home. She walked downstairs to find her father and mother having tea and talking about something she didn't quite hear for they became quiet as soon as they saw her.

"I'm going out." Ino said opening the front door and stepping out leaving her parents to go back to their conversation.

Ino walked to the park, something told her she needed to be there. She didn't expect the place to be alone though; something in her head screamed something and immediately made her call out to that one person.

"Pein!" Ino yelled and blinked a few times remembering everything he had tried so hard to make her forget. She fell to the floor breathing heavily the flashbacks stopping when she saw his eyes.


End file.
